Strikedramon
|level=Champion |type=Dragon Man |attribute=Vaccine |family=Nature Spirits |from=MonodramonDigimon Tamers: Brave Tamer |to=Cyberdramon |partner=Ryo Akiyama |g1=Dramon-type }} Strikedramon is a Dragon Man Digimon. It is the "Commando Dragon" that aims to be a Virus Buster. Although there are many of its parts that are left-behind traces of Monodramon, like the horn extending behind it, because it transformed into the Commander Mode covered in Metal Plate, it can even be seen as a wholly different species. Although it is naturally a kindhearted Digimon since it is part of the Vaccine-species just like Angemon, once it discovers a Virus-species, it becomes possessed by the extermination instinct (destruction instinct?), and it won't try to stop fighting until it has reduced the opponent to trash data. It is also said that, at that time, its red hair will burst into scorching flames, and will become bluish-white hair of flames. Attacks *'Strike Fang'This attack is named "Fang Strike" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory.: Causes all of the portions of its Metal Plate to burn red hot so that its whole body becomes a mass of flames, then rams the opponent. *'Strike Claw' Design Strikedramon is based on humanoid dragon wearing a pair of green pants. Etymologies ;Strikedramon (ストライクドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *Dra. From the Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Strikedramon is #121, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element, and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Confusion Guard and High Critical traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Strikedramon or DoruGreymon. Strikedramon digivolves from Monodramon and can digivolve into Cyberdramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Strikedramon, your Digimon must be at least level 21 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Strikedramon. It can be hatched from the Heat Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Strikedramon DigiFuses to Flaremon with Firamon and Leomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Strikedramon is #109 and is a Earth Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Gomamon, Veemon, and Monodramon, and can digivolve to SaviorHuckmon, Cyberdramon, and WereGarurumon. Its special attack is Fang Strike and its support skill is Justice Union which increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Strikedramon is #109 and is a Earth Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Gomamon, Veemon, and Monodramon and can digivolve to SaviorHuckmon, Cyberdramon, and WereGarurumon. Its special attack is Fang Strike and its support skill is Justice Union which increases probability of combos occurring and continuing by 10%. Digimon Masters Strikedramon digivolves from Monodramon at level 11 and can digivolve to Cyberdramon at level 25. Digimon Heroes! Strikedramon is card 6-223. Digimon Soul Chaser Strikedramon digivolves from Monodramon and can digivolve to Cyberdramon. Digimon ReArise Strikedramon digivolves from Monodramon and can digivolve to Cyberdramon. Notes and references